Let me love you (Reader x Sebastian)
by Rachel Rysowski
Summary: Warning: Story includes swearing, only once though, and drinking. (Not underage because I ain't 'bout that life and that is one of the most stupid and ridiculous things I've ever heard about people doing.)


**[This is a modern AU, whereas you are in college. You are also 21 and Sebastian is 20**

 **This story contains some language, like once btw, and involves you drinking! Not Sebastian because no underage drinking is allowed under my watch - )- -]**

 _'I love him…_

 _I love him...but…_

 _Maybe I love him...a little too much…'_

This is what was currently on young 20 year old (Y/n)'s mind. That, and also the person he currently is in love with Sebastian Michaelis. Him and Sebastian were friends. Actually, that would be an understatement. They had always hung out by the playground since they were small children.

(Y/n) had found him on a sunny day, being cornered by some of the other kids in his class at the playground by his house. He knew Sebastian was pretty weak. They _were_ only in second grade. But Sebastian was only in First. (Y/n) would always see him getting bullied, and when he was about to go do something about it, teachers would come and help him. Not this time though. This time, (Y/n) had to do something. He ran towards the group of kids, and started talking in a calmly manner. "Please step away from him." The leader turned around and glared. "(y/n)? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" (Y/n) clenched his fists, then relaxed. ' _Try not to punch you in the face. That's what...'_ He thought. "Just stop bullying him, Alex." He scoffed. "Words aren't gonna stop me." (Y/n) Charged at him, making everyone get out of the way. He took this as a chance to grab the poor boy. He ran away, dragging Sebastian along. The two ran, hearing yells from the others. They kept running until they were out of sight. They ran past them, (Y/n) letting out a sigh. "You okay? They didn't hurt you that bad right?" Sebastian looked up to the taller boy, sniffling softly. "N-No, I'm fine…"

(Y/n) looked at his legs and saw some scrapes, but no blood. _'That's good.'_ He thought in his mind. "Why were they bullying you?" Sebastian frowned slightly. "I don't really _know_ , I guess it's just because I'm weak." He spoke sadly. (Y/n) pouted a bit at his negativity and ruffled his black hair. "Don't say that! You might be small now, but you'll grow to be big and strong." He pointed to a small tree close to them. "You see that small tree? It may be like that now, but it will grow up to be like one of these trees!" He continued as he pointed at the tree they used for hiding. Sebastian looked up at the tall tree and smiled as (Y/n). Sebastian kept staring at the young boy while (y/n) was looking to see if the coast was clear. Sebastian noticed he had the most dazzling (e/c) eyes, and soft (H/l) (h/c) locks. Clean and unmarred (Tan, pale, etc.) skin. He looked perfect in Sebastian's young eyes. (Y/n) looked back to Sebastian and stared at his Crimson red eyes. They were weird. No, weird sounds too mean. **_Peculiar_**. That's what they were. But they were alluring at the same time. Like bees drawn to pollen.

"You want to go to the park? That's what you wanted to do in the first place right?" Sebastian nodded, still busy staring at him. They both started walking towards the park. They got on the swings and (Y/n) remembered something. "I forgot to ask, but what's your name? Mine's (Y/n)." Sebastian looked down a bit shyly before answering softly.

"S-Sebastian..."

"Sebastian, huh? I like that name. It sounds cool." He smiled at the younger boy as he spoke. Sebastian responded by his face heating up to a light shade of pink.

"T-Thanks. Yours is cool too." (Y/n) smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

The rest of their time passed as they talked and talked. Day after day, weeks, months, then years passed. And all that happened was them talking and their bond becoming stronger.

"Mr.(l/n)! Please at least show _some_ sign of you listening to my lecture!" The professor hollered at the (Brunette, blonde, etc.) He heard giggles and people laughing. He turned his head to his partner, only to see him trying to contain his laughter. "Sebastian!" (Y/n) whines. He playfully punches Sebastian's arm. He only chuckles. "It's your fault for zoning out." (Y/n) pouts, then grins. "Alright then. I guess I'll have to stop then, _Sebby~"_ Sebastian's smirk disappeared and groaned out of annoyance. "Please don't call me that…"

"Alright. If you say so, _Sebby~_ "

Sebastian slammed his forehead on the table, (Y/n) putting a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter.

It was at the end of the period that (y/n) realized he had been staring at no one else but Sebastian.

~Later that day~

"Hey! (Y/n)! You wanna come to the party later tonight?" One of (Y/n)'s 'friends' said.

"Um, I was kind of busy." He lied. He hated to go to those college parties. Girls kept trying to get him drunk just to get in his pants. Him and Sebastian kept on walking towards their room. Of course, out of sheer luck, they were roommates. They were about to walk in, until, of course, a group of girls approached them.

"Hey!~ (Y/n), so I was wondering if you were going to go to-"

"No, I'm not." He spoke a bit rudely. The female responded with a pout and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, can _you_ go to the party?" She asked hugging his arm. "I'm sorry but-"

"Aww, come on! Please?" Sebastian looked at (Y/n), only for him to give him a shrug. "I guess for a little bit." (Y/n) butt into their conversation. "I-I'll go too!" The girl clapped her hands together. "Good! I'll see you two there tonight~" The group walked away and (y/n) made a 'tsk' sound. "She used you to provoke me to go." He lowered his head in defeat.

"You realize that just now, yet you still agreed to it." Sebastian replied smartly. "Shaddap!" (Y/n) spoke. He opened the door and the two walked in, Sebastian closing the door behind him. "Have you gone to one of their parties?" He asked. (Y/n) sighed. "Yeah. I might have gone to one too many." The (h/c) muttered. ' _Let's just hope nothing too bad happens_ '

* * *

The smell of alcohol and sweat invaded their noses. (Y/n) Scrunched his nose in disgust. "I knew the consequences of coming here, but damn. This smell is just too much." Sebastian chuckled. "You're the one who came along with me." The (H/c) male sighed. "Yeah, because I don't want to have to go and get you later on. Dammit Sebastian, you don't get what goes on at these parties, do you?" The black haired man shook his head in return. "That's what i thought." the (h/c) male spoke softly. "You honestly don't need to know. I won't allow it to happen anyway, so no need to worry."

"I was never worried. I think you were talking about yourself, (y/n)" Sebastian replied smartly. The young man pouted, looking away. "Shut up. Lets just go." Not even moments after walking into the room did girls go all over Sebastian and (y/n). As the two were separated, (Y/n) looked at Sebastian, but saw that he didn't make a single move to look back. His heart twinged and throbbed in pain. He couldn't begin to comprehend why his heart throbbed. He couldn't understand why it ached that way.

A couple of hours in the party, and (y/n) found himself drunk. It was just him and no one else. Not even the girls were around him anymore. He wandered around the hallway until he turned a corner. He saw those same peculiar eyes looking at the girl in front of him. The girl leaned in closer, getting ready to kiss Sebastian. Before he could stop himself, (Y/n) grabbed Sebastian and walked off with him, ignoring the girls protests. Sebastian kept protesting, not even pulling away, until they were far away from the party.

"Why?..." The (Brunet, blond, etc.) asked in a quiet voice.

"Why what? Why did you drag me away-"

"I love you! I love you, Okay?!" He yelled at Sebastian. He fell to his knees, sobbing. "I fucking love you, okay?" He sobbed out. Sebastian leaned down and hugged the crying male. He lifts his face and kisses him, making (y/n) stop crying. He stared at the black haired man, the other staring back. They kissed again, the two wrapping their arm around each other. They separated, the two panting softly. "I love you too, (Y/n). I've been waiting so long to say it to you. I don't know why it took me so long to do so and-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Sebastian." He interrupted. Sebastian complied and the two kissed again, feeling addicted to each others warmth.


End file.
